Unikitty Wiki:Policy
In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and the Terms of Use, all users under 13 are prohibited from making any form of contribution to the wiki. The Unikitty! Wiki wishes to have a database that is helpful to visitors and safe & easy for editing. In case there is any inappropriate behavior, we will have to take action and enforce it. This policy lists all the rules of editing on this wiki and the consequences of breaking these rules. If you have any questions, take it to the talk page. The following policy has total control over everything that goes on, including votes, nominations, editing, and even promotions. If a user is blocked or has a long blocking history, admins could stop the user from doing certain things such as nominations or being promoted due to not following the policy. All users are subject to follow all rules. Any user with user rights who breaks any of the below rules can be demoted and/or blocked. |-|Editing= Articles If you are going to create an article, please make sure it is about something about Unikitty!. You are allowed to create an article for a new confirmed episode in the Unikitty! TV series, a character or an object. The article must have canonical content, and must be official. It must also be notable, you aren't allowed to make an article about a small aspect of Unikitty!. It must be an article within the Unikitty! franchise. Non-Canonical *For theories and ideas, make a blog post or forum topic. *For everything else, including made-up things, make a userspace page or add it to our Creative Corner. Images When adding TV screen-shots, please don't use ones that have "anime-flavor" or similar watermarks. The Cartoon Network "CN" watermark is allowed. You may upload images that are not related to Unikitty! as long as they are sfw (safe for work) and you use them. Vandalism We at the aim to have a database full of factual, canonical and helpful articles. We do not want the user to see gibberish inserted into pages, large amounts of text removed or replaced or spamming on articles. For the first few times you break a rule you will be warned. A warning is just a simple notice that you have done something that is not allowed by the wiki or is simply against the rules. You are not punished, we are just letting you know. If you continue breaking rules after that you get a 3 day ban. Once the ban is over you, if you keep breaking the rules you will be banned longer. Plagiarism We at the take plagiarism seriously. We work hard every day to create and edit content to keep the site up-to-date and do not tolerate plagiarism. If plagiarized content is posted on this site, it could get us into trouble with the law. Likewise, don't copy content from this wiki onto your wiki without contacting an admin first. Blogs While here on the wiki you have the chance to add blogs. Here are some guidelines for them: *Keep them on topic to Unikitty! or the wiki. *Be clear. Unclear blogs will be deleted if not explained within 16 hours. *Please follow the general wiki rules with your blogs. Ads You are not allowed to advertise anything unrelated to Unikitty! and this wiki. Also, you are not allowed to mass advertise on anyone's talk page or in the chat about creative works, sub pages, or anything unimportant without an admins permission. The only time you can advertise on someone's talk is if they granted you full permission. Mature Content In general stay away from putting any mature content on the wiki, or in chat discussions. You cannot link to inappropriate websites. If you are going to link to a website, make sure it is clean with no inappropriate material. You are allowed to link to sites with mild swearing, but you must warn users before they visit the site. |-|Chat= *Do not spam chat, even if you find it fun. This helps chat flow in a way people can participate in. * Inappropriate topics will not be tolerated. If somebody asks for a topic to be stopped please stop it. *Please do not curse on chat. Mature Content In general stay away from putting any mature content on the wiki, or in chat discussions. You cannot link to inappropriate websites. If you are going to link to a website, make sure it is clean with no inappropriate material. You are allowed to link to sites with mild swearing, but you must warn users before they visit the site. When an admin or chat mod is kicked from chat *The kicks most happen like would happen to any other user *When the admin rejoins chat they should not continue, act in a rude way, or kick the user that preformed the action. This will be considered abuse of power and will be dealt with severely. *If the user has been kicked 3 times they will not be unblocked on the chat room. They may not manually unblock themselves. If there is a problem contact the admin who made the action While on Chat *Do not hold inappropriate topics. **Any topic that is not appropriate for children must be held in PM. *Do not spam links or come to chat to advertise another website or company, or post any innapropriate links of racism, nudity, drugs, etc. *You are allowed to talk about things that are not related to Unikitty. *Do not roleplay in main chat; it clogs it up. If you want to roleplay, do it with only one person in private messages. *If a topic you are talking about makes someone else uncomfortable in any way, please do not continue with it. If you must continue the topic, keep it in private messages, away from the others. *Try and stick with the general topic going on at one time. If there's a specific topic you want to bring up, try it out in private messages. *Do not send links to other active chat rooms, as they can lead to inappropriate instances with our chat members. Likewise, do not advertise this chat on other chatboards. *Private messaging does not always make things okay. If it was something that people would look down on you for doing in main chat that can be avoided, such as prying into personal information, please do not try and do it in private messages. *Even though emoticons are meant for fun, do not use them excessively as spam. **Likewise, don't spam words or phrases on chat. *Do not type random strings of letters or post large walls of text without permission from the others on the chat, as these can easily be misconstrued as spam. *If you are told to stop doing something, stop it. *Do not post malicious links hidden innocently (eg, sending a logout link to people under a hidden name). |-|User Conduct= Accounts Users of the Unikitty! Wiki are only permitted to have one account. If you lose access to your account, you may create another one. However, if you are blocked you cannot create anouther account. Administrators are allowed to have additional accounts for bots and special wiki events. What can't I do? *Use more than 1 accounts in this wiki. *Vote or participate in decisions with an account other than your main account. *Spare accounts are incapable of receiving user rights (with an exception of bots). *If you are blocked on your main account, you are not allowed to use your spare. Mature Content In general stay away from putting any mature content on the wiki, or in chat discussions. You cannot link to inappropriate websites. If you are going to link to a website, make sure it is clean with no inappropriate material. You are allowed to link to sites with mild swearing, but you must warn users before they visit the site. Bullying Bullying is not permitted within the . Bullying a user makes them feel bad, scared, and unwelcome. What is bullying? Bullying is when a user picks on and harasses another user. This can be in the form of a personal attack or even a mass-messaging. Don't accuse people without good reason though. Criticism doesn't mean you're not welcome here, and it is mostly constructive. How to deal with bullying Admins should add to bully's talk pages. Fights Here at the we have a no tolerance policy. We consider fighting similar to bullying, and it can cause people to leave the wiki, or cause grudges between users. If you see fighting, please speak to the users involved, and try to calm them down. Collectively, we can solve all problems. Discrimination Racism is taken VERY seriously, and is not allowed to be expressed on the . We allow people to edit here regardless of their race, gender, religion or background. Exclusion because of race, gender, or religion Any exclusion of any user from an event, party, or anything because of their religion, race, or gender is taken seriously, and will not be tolerated. For example, you are not allowed to exclude females or males from an event, party, or anything. If he/she wanted to join you, and is rejected to join based on their gender, race, religion, or skin color, action will be taken. However, you are allowed to exclude a certain user if you have trouble getting along with a user, and you are hosting the party or event. Name calling based on race, etc. Calling someone an offensive name based on their skin color, religion, etc., is taken just as seriously as exclusion. |-|Voting= General votes *To nominate you need to be a member of the wiki for a week while to vote you need 10 edits *In general votes you may vote for your own nomination *If you lose the User of the Month vote you will be ineligible to be nominated for a month. Attempting to nominate yourself while ineligible with disqualify your voting/nominations for a month. *Excessively nominating ineligible votes will lead to lengthy disqualification and/or a block User rights votes *Must have 100 edits to nominate/vote *After a failed nomination you must wait 3 weeks to be nominated again *You may nominate yourself for user rights *Voting for yourself/ voting with yourself under a different account will disqualify you from voting/nominating on all votes for 2 months. Any attempts to vote while disqualified will lead to additional disqualification time. |-|User Rights = While all users on the wiki have the ability to edit, move and create most pages, some users have additional rights. These rights should only be used in the case of vandalism, preventing vandalism, or when applying decisions made by the entire wiki community. To nominate a user for a user right, please see here. Users who abuse these rights are subject to demotion or a block. This punishment will be chosen by community vote. Punishments Mainspace blocks In cases of a user adding highly inappropriate content or being a vandalism only account they will be permanently blocked without warning Chat bans In cases of a user adding highly inappropriate content they will be permanently banned without warning. Using Sockpuppets to evade blocks Conclusion Follow these rules, and you will be on your way to being a great member of the Unikitty Wiki! Finally, have fun editing here! This policy used the basic format of the Club Penguin Wiki's Policy.